Living Illusion
"Dask was a worker like everyone else, he lived the day at the fields, coming before dawn and going back at dusk, always there when the community needed help, during celebration, always gentle, however he had no close friend, he never dated, even if many of the town young women were intrigued by him, he had no family, no one remembered when he joined the community, but for everyone it was like he has always being there. No one also know where he lived, there was no house for him in the village, he just go away when late, and dodged any question, at the beginning many were suspicious about him, but after a while he managed to blend in and no one cared anymore." "...yes you always were one of my characters, you looked so real don't you? That's the magic of teather I guess, I'm honored that one of my creation was so well prepared to believe itself to be real" "It can't be I remember well that-" "your mother always made biscuits on Sunday morning, that your first lover always-" "I..., I..." "I have created you, my friend, I designed everything you will not be a good character without these details." The Maestro looked at his victim, it was easier this time, he felt his spark slowly wakening as he grow more and more convinced that he was not real, while the Maestro felt much more alive. "Now it is time for you to go to sleep, ready for my next play..." The helpless man just stared blankly at the Maestro and slowly vanished out of existence. "Well it is time for me to enjoy this little town..." he told to himself, he will not be real for much, so it'd be better not to waste any time. Mostly undetected by mortals and god a new race has emerged, once "existing" only in the Grand Distortion, Living Illusion slowly begun to naturally manifest in the world too, at first in really low number, far from each other and oblivious of the existence of their brothers and sisters, all animated by a strong desire to become real. While most of them are just happy to blend in any society where they fit, living a normal mortal life and vanishing when they die, never letting anyone around them suspect that they ever was nothing more than what they looked like, there are others who don't. Some assume theatrical personas, travelling around, causing troubles and spreading chaos and than just assuming a different identity, some others, lacking distinct personality but being only "shards" keep playing weird lives and stories around and around causing any kind of problems. But these are not the most dangerous creatures, there are some who desire so much to become real that they are ready to consume mortals to achieve that. They are a rare kind on earth, but as common as roaches on the Great Distortion, there they assault the travelers to absorb just a small amount of reality into themselves, the Grand Distortion ones can't really leave that twisted plane, being only reflections created by the supernatural energy of the place, but those in creation are as much wicked as them and tend to design perverse games when they steal the "spark" from unlucky mortals. The life span of living illusion is unknown, some of them are immortal, even if people will wonder if they ever was alive, even reforming after they are "killed", while others just live their false lives and die of "old age", accident or violence as any normal creature. Sample Stats. ---- |} |} |} Starving Crowd Level 8 elite. These are Grand Distortion version of living illusion, a throng of monsters that drain "reality" from their victims, after drawing them to madness and death. Twisted Impersonator Level 8 Controller, Lurker This being has not a fixed personality, he travels the world, assuming the identity of people with power, and usually spreading confusion and chaos, occasionally ruining the life of the victim. These creatures are unable to maintain the same identity for much, so their havoc is usually short but devastating. Hungry Apparition Level 7 elite brute, lurker. This creature assume the shape of an horrific monstrous humanoid, he hunt by scaring their victims to an almost death state and than consuming their essence and assuming their victim form for a short while, until they are forced to hunt for another "spark". Unique Monsters Aethereal Juggler Level 10 solo Skirmisher (leader) The Juggler is a the leader of a twisted circus, fully made of living illusions, they create wondrous representation on isolated outpost, than consume some of the inhabitants for their spark, and use the others to "entertain" themselves with their stolen life. The "Maestro" Level 6 elite controller The "Maestro" is a great artist, usually a tragedy writer, he loves to imprison people in his plays, using his illusionary powers to make them believe they are just characters in his operas and than consuming their reality sparks for himself. Category:Monsters Category:Races